The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sutulim’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Petunia plants with freely branching and flowering habit, attractive flower coloration and resistance to mildew.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2008 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Petunia×hybrida. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since the summer of 2009, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.